


Not So Simple

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Mink start to notice an uncomfortable change in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Simple

It was another usual night out; the guys were drinking, Aoba was noisily singing karaoke with Ren while his drunken mind tried to keep his body balanced as he danced around, and Beni and Tori were caught up in another argument with each other.  Beni squawked noisily at Tori who idly ignored him and, like his Allmate, Koujaku was up in Mink’s face after he made a comment regarding his “poor choice” in his companion.  Noiz made a snide comment about how the two of them should just “get things over with and fuck already”, causing Koujaku to turn his sights on him. 

After the fight, Koujaku stormed off and headed home, but was interrupted by two large hands pulling him into a nearby alleyway and shoving him against the concrete wall of a building.  Mink had followed him out and in his slightly inebriated state, admitted that the kid had a point, all the while grazing his teeth against Koujaku’s neck.  It didn’t take much convincing and eventually, they wound up back at Koujaku’s place, his face shoved into a pillow with his ass in the air, and Mink grinding into him.  There was no tenderness or passion, just pure unadulterated lust, and for them it was enough.  When Mink showed up unannounced a week later, Koujaku was almost shocked and had the mind to turn him away, but the larger man entered away and before long, they were doing it against the wall – they hadn’t even bothered moving to the bedroom this time.

In the months that followed, their little affair became routine after that, always starting with Mink showing up whenever he felt the need, and Koujaku was always happy to oblige.  Lately though, there had been a few small changes that both men had noticed, but refused to mention.  Usually, Mink is gone before the morning, or even right after they’ve finished if he’s in an extra hurry, but now he’s developed the habit of sleeping in next to him.  Likewise, when Mink has his arm lazily wrapped around Koujaku’s waist, he doesn’t fail to notice how Koujaku’s fingertips gently stroke his before he ever-so-slightly places his hand ontop.

The most important change, however, was their sex.  They always faced away from each other and rarely ever got too close, but now, as Koujaku was on all fours on the bed, ready and eager to receive the older man, things took an unexpected turn.

_“Red, turn over.”_

_“Eh?  Why?”_

_“Because I want you to.”_

_“Hm…okay.”_ Koujaku did as he was told and adjusted his position so he was flat on his back and spread his legs wide as Mink settled in between them.  Instinctively, Koujaku was about to wrap his legs around his waist, but he hesitated and decided to keep his feet flat on the bed.  Some of Mink’s dreadlocks slipped past his shoulders and dangled next to Koujaku’s head, and that was when he noticed how well taken care of his dreadlocks were, much to his surprise.  Once Mink was in position, they made eye contact for the slightest second, and both men felt their heartbeat accelerate at an alarming rate, causing unsettling tension in the air.

 _“Ready?”_ Mink asked, using one hand to help push himself against Koujaku’s entrance.

 _“Tch, of course.”_ Koujaku impatiently pushed back against him, hoping to hurry him onward.

Bracing against the bed with one hand, Mink eased himself inside, taking his time as he stretched the man beneath him further.  Koujaku gripped onto the sheets and clenched his teeth in an attempt to push through the painful burn from Mink’s notable size.  This time, however, the pain wasn’t as overwhelming since Mink paced himself when he normally pushes in all at once.

_“W-why are you…going so, ngh, slow?”_

_“…”_

_“Oi.”_

_“Just relax.”_

Mink pushes the last of himself inside and once enough time has passed, he begins to move.  He gracefully pulls out, then flicks his hips forward until his hips meet with Koujaku’s.  Maybe it’s the change in position, but Koujaku is hyper aware of their union and can feel every inch of Mink as he rubs against his insides and when his tip hits him in just the right spot, it sends waves of intense heat through his body and straight down to his toes.

Mink lowers his head until it’s resting in the crook of Koujaku’s shoulder and before long, he’s peppering a trail of kisses up his neck, along his jawline, and then eventually joining their mouths together.  Their kiss is tender and Koujaku trembles when Mink nips his lip and thrusts his tongue into his mouth – the sensation is so mind-numbing it _almost_ distracts him from the sweet pleasure being given to him further down.

When their lips separate, they’re left panting and they can’t help but stare at each other now as they catch their breath.  Using a free hand, Mink brings it to the right side of Koujaku’s face, and gently pushes his hair aside to inspect his tattoo.  Before, Koujaku would turn away or knock his hand aside, but in this moment all those instinctive reflexes are absent and he lets the older man rest his hand over his tattoo; if his face wasn’t flushed already, surely now it would be.

In one swift movement, Mink removes his hand and wraps it around Koujaku’s waist, hoisting them up to change his position of entry and Koujaku can’t help but moan when he slides into his deeper and harder.

_“Ngh!!  Fuck, I can’t…”_

The air is filled with heavy breathing and sound of the worn out bed frame creaking, and before Koujaku hits his limit, he blindly searches for Mink’s on the bed, grasping it tightly once it’s been found.  He can’t quite explain why he felt the need to do so, but when Mink’s fingers entwine with Kojaku’s he feels his heart flutter and his throat go dry.  Moments later, he reaches his climax and his back arches up into the air as his head rolls back against the pillow, his cum spurting onto him in short bursts.  Mink continues thrusting into him throughout his orgasm and soon follows, grunting and clenching his teeth as he empties into him.

They stayed like that for a while to catch their breath and after a time, Mink finally pulls out and lays next to Koujaku.  They share a smoke in silence, both lost in thought and unwilling to state the obvious – this time was different, and more than likely each time after was going to be different, too.

“I’m going to clean up then head to the bar,” states Koujaku, refusing to look at Mink as he hands him the last of the cigarette, exhaling a steady stream of grey smoke.  Mink wordlessly takes it from his hand and Koujaku heads for the bathroom for a shower.  When Koujaku entered his bedroom, relief washed over him when he saw Mink had left. 

Whatever happened between them, neither of them knew how to deal with it, and frankly, neither of them _wanted_ to deal with it.  Pushing back the reflections of their night together, Koujaku quickly redressed and left for the bar; he needed something strong to help him wipe his mind of these invasive thoughts, and there was only bartender who was capable of such doings.


End file.
